Winter of Our Discontent
by personazero
Summary: A possible one shot featuring the story of Winter and Naruto... Chapter 3 edited to fix a name mistake ps read Author notes at the end. Fixed small error on chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry I have been away I have been moving so had little time to type**_

 _ **So this story came to me one night and the idea seem pretty good to**_

 _ **and this is a different style then normal for me**_

 _ **I am thinking of a one shot but it can changed if you guys wanted more**_

 _ **with RWBY volume 3 about to be release I wrote this in one sitting so I hope you like it.**_

 _ **SO lets begin**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Their story...**_

"And I am telling you that you will never be anything other then a stuck up whiny girl!" A five year shouted into the face of another child, no older then the shouting child. The child that was yelling was a spiky blonde haired boy, with odd birth marks on both his cheeks. The birth marks were three lines on each cheeks making it seem as through he had whiskers on his face. And finally a bright pair of blue eyes with a tan skin on his average height for a five year old. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, a normal human boy with a orange theme clothing as he wore a orange shirt with black pants, and he just so happen he was arguing with another person.

The girl he was arguing with was small girl just slightly shorter then he was. She had long white hair tied into pigtails and a delicate face for a young girl. Her skin was flawless pale white but not due for lack of sunlight but more on the genetic side. And just like the boy she had a pair of light blue eyes. She had a white color theme clothing to her. With a white sundress. Her name is Winter Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. And currently her eyes were narrowed at the blonde in front of her.

From the moment the two young children had met, which was nothing more then ten minutes ago, it has been nothing but fighting between the two. This was the first day of school for both children. All it took was a comment made by Winter about the blonde's whisker to set off a shouting contest between the two.

"At least I know I will never be beat by a cat!" The small Schnee was not going to back down from this fight agaisnt the blonde. She was not going to let Naruto win this fight against her. She wanted to win damnit!

"These are birth marks!" The young boy shouted back at the white haired girl. He didn't care who she was, no one makes fun of his birth marks and walks away. He had to teach her a lesson. The young lady eyes narrow at the blonde. She open her mouth to make another come back.

"That's enough you two!" A female voice cut the two off. The two children turned there attention towards the sound of the voice and saw that a young woman was walking towards them. She stopped in front of them and grabbed them both by there wrist. "You two have to be nice to each other." She lecture the two. The two both gained red blush on their faces as they were embarassed about their fighting. But they both turned there attention back to each and glared at each other. This was not going to be the last time they fought against each.

 _ ***Naruto and Winter age 13***_

A young pre-teen was walking down the hallways of his school to his locker. Head phones in his ears he walked past everyone giving them a wave here and there as he reached his locker. Quickly putting his code in he open his locker to get his books for his afternoon class. He failed to notice that someone was calling his name.

"Uzumaki!" He finally heard the voice. as someone took his head phones out of his ears. Snapping back to see who was rude enough to pull his head phones off he came to see that he was looking at Winter Schnee. A hand resting on her hip as she glared at him. His eyes narrowed at the lady in front of him but he didn't want to go off on her yet. "Happy to see that you finally can hear me Uzumaki."

"What do you want Winter?" Naruto ask her a little annoyed with her actions. Even after eight years of knowing each other they were still enemies to one another. And for whatever reason they have still ended up in the same class every year since meeting each other.

"I am only here to ask you if you have finished your part of the project for our next class... I will not fail because you choose not to do your share of the work." She knew how to rub him the wrong way since they first met and still nothing has changed about that. Rolling his eyes at her question he turned his attention back to his locker.

"Yeah I finished my share..." Grabbing one of the text books needed, something came to mind. " Did you finish your share? I haven't seen you in class for the past week." While he was not a friend of the blue eyed lady, he did notice the lack of annoyance.

"Of course I did." Closing both her eyes, she put both her hands on her hips. "I am a Schnee. A Schnee will always do their fair share of work." Naruto sweat drop at her pride of her family name. He couldn't believe how fast this became a thing about her family name.

"Still doesn't explain why you missed class for a week. Did you finally decided to stop being a goody two shoes and ditch class." Naruto mumble the last part under his breathe. But Winter had heard his comment.

"For your information I did not ditch classes last week. Only someone of... _your_ standard would do that." Naruto anger was on the raise. He couldn't beleive that she took a shot at him. It was taking all of his self control not to start yelling at her. "I only missed classes cause my grandfather passed away." With that Naruto's anger lowered.

"Are you okay?" While not a friend of hers, he wasn't heartless. A eyebrow rose up at how odd it sounded hearing him ask her about her state of mind. But she couldn't deny that she was touched the he did ask.

"He passed away due to his age. The only comfort is that he died in his sleep but it still hurts knowing he passed away." She told him, a small frown don her face. "Father is going to take over the company now. I'm... I'm not sure if that's a good thing with ihm in charged." While she was proud of her family her father actions were more the questionable. That was something she would never say out loud but she knew to keep her mouth shut around her father.

"Sorry to hear about your grandfather," Naruto grabbed another item from his locker and closed the door. "but isn't your father always in the news about his actions towards Faunus?" Winter frown deepen at his question. It was true but it was not a topic she felt that she could talk about. Naruto was able to read her body langue and knew to stop the conversation.

"Well here's something to help you out." Naruto handed her a small box that had the words 'Porky' written on it. Not wanting to be rude, Winter, took the small gift from the blonde and looked at the box wondering what it was. "Its a snack. Its really good and I'm giving it to you as a pick me up before our next class." Naruto told her, not sure how to explain his actions. Winter nodded her head.

Rubbing the back of his head with his right hand the blonde gave her a small wave before taking off. Winter stared at the box for a moment before opening it and taking out the snack out to taste it. Taking a small bite she taste the new snack. A smile formed on her face as she enoyed the tasty snack.

 _ ***Naruto and Winter age 17***_

Naruto, now standing at 6 feet, was dress in his battle gear; which had combat black pants with an orange belt tied around his waist with a heavy padded long sleeve orange shirt and his weapon which was a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, that reached all the way to his elbows, and finally a normal combat knife that was straped to his right leg. The blonde was currently looking for a partner in the Emerald Forest.

Even though he had come from Atlas, he decided that he needed a change of pace and applied for Beacon Academy. And for whatever reason the headmaster of the school decieded that they would get their partners after being thrown into the Grimm infested forrest. So far he had come across a few Grimm on his search, but he made quick work of them. Now he heard some russle in the bush not far from him. Deciding at that moment to check out the sound he ran towards the bush. Only for a black claw to attempted to slash him. Naruto was able to quickly dodge the blow and take a few steps back to await his attacker. Out of the bush came out a Grimm known as a Beowolve.

Beowolves resemble the traditional, bipedal forms of lycanthropes, more commonly known as werewolves. They stand on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. They have pitch-black fur and red eyes. Their heads also appear to be made out of bone and display skull-like features. They appear to have protrusions made of bone along their back and arms. And on a final note, they were considered the lowest of the low when it comes to Grimm.

Seeing that the creature was in a small pack of three, the blonde, knew it would be easy to defeat them without much effort. Quickly getting into a battle stance, and getting his weapon, Eien No Hi, ready he brought his fist out to start striking. Just as his fist was about to make contact, the Beowolve head was blown away by another force. Jumping back he quickly started to look around his surrounding to see who had done the deed.

 ***Boom boom***

Two more shots were fired and the remaining Grimm went down. And still Naruto had yet to see who the mysterious attacker was. The unknown person jumped out of there location and landed next to Naruto. The blonde looked to his side and notice that his savior had white hair tied into a bun, one side of her face was covered by the bang of her hair with a small strand falling behind her left ear. He notice that the person was a female and was average height. Dress in all white with silver gloves and boots and finally a blue top. Naruto knew who the person was the moment he saw her eyes. The same pair of light blue eyes stared back into bright blue eyes.

"Looks like were partners Winter." Naruto grinned when he saw a light pout appear on her face. While surprise at seeing a former classmate, and more surprise that a heiress of a Atlas company was attending a Vale school.

"Lets go Naruto. I will not fail this test only because you decided to fight agisnt all the Grimm in the forrest." Yup spoken like a true heiress. Naruto laught at her statement but knew that was her way of saying she could of done worst.

 _ ***Naruto and Winter 6 months into being a team***_

"So if one of us can beat your champion in wrestling we'er allowed to leave your village?" Naruto ask, as he and the rest of his team were stuck behind bars. Long story short mistakes were made and someone knocked over a village treasure and the entire team were throw into jail into a pushiment was decided.

The old man nodded his head. "Since were old fashion one of you must fight in the nude." That was a bombshell. While the team were confidented in there hand to hand skills fighting in the nude was a different story.

"Why?" The other male of the team ask. The male was known as Kiba Inuzuka and at times was just as wilded as Naruto was. Dress in a black open coat with a black shirt under his coat and on his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. He is wearing grey pants reaching his calves and sandals. Unlike Winter and Naruto, he was a half Faunus. Someone could tell that by just looking at him with his messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

"We followed an old tradition. The only way to decided to who is the strongest in our village is a test of strength and we have followed these since our village was formed. If someone is covering themselves they could hide weapons, or items that enhance there bodies. That is why we fight in the buff."

"Looks like the test is all you guys." Kiba partner told the two males. Her name was Rein Shika and just like Kiba she too was a Faunus. She was a reindeer Faunus. She had a small pair of antlers on her head that were slightly covered by her long black hair. A pair of honey brown eyes donned her round face with her small nose. She was a little bit on the small size standing at 5'1 even with the antlers adding to her height. Dress in a dark blue combat dress with black heels. She had a decent bust on her small size. Not to big on her small fame but not small either.

"Why can't you two help in this?" Naruto ask the two, not sure why the females of the group couldn't join in the fight. Naruto felt the room temperate dropped at both the ladies glared daggers into him.

"As a heiress I refuse to allow any scandalous stories of me fighting in the nude ever be known." Winter turned her head to the side. She was angry that the blonde would ever ask as to why a female didn't want to fight in the buff.

"I want to watch the show." Rein simply told them. While she was angry at Naruto for suggesting for her to fight in the nude, she wasn't going to allow her team see her goods. She was not that kind of girl.

"So if they're not going to fight..."

"You are." Kiba quickly told the whisker blonde.

"Wait, wait why me?"

"You owe for last time." Naruto nodded his head. A few weeks ago he did have to use Kiba to pull off a prank. Not his fault the person derserved it. He kept messing with Rein and tried to even pull told her she should of been skipping instead of walking. After that the blonde needed Kiba help to lay out the trap.

"Hold my boxers." Naruto quickly was stripping out of his clothing. Naruto was not ashamed of his body. He didn't care that he had to fight another guy in the nude. He just wanted to get out of jail as soon as possible. If he had to beat a guy in the nude to do so then he would do so. Plus he now had a funny story to tell for the future.

"Are you naturally bald down there?" Rein ask as she stared at her naked team mate. While she was not attracted to her fellow team mate, that didn't mean that she couldn't check out the blonde. And as a woman that let her eye wander down for a second or two she couldn't deny that she didn't enjoy the free show.

"Yeah..." Naruto didn't care that he was naked in front of the girls. Hell he was going to fight in front of a entire village; there was no time for him to become embarrased at this given point.

"I will not look." Winter said, as she turned her back towards the other direction. She did hope that her team mates didn't see the blush on her face, nor that she did take a glance at the blonde mini-me. But one of her teammates did notice her gaze on the blondes nude form.

"You know he is hung down there." A voice whisper to the white haired heiress. Winter told her head to the side to see that Rein was the one that had spoken. And that piece of information only made Winter's face grow even redder.

"How would you know?" She harshly whisper back. She did not want to have this kind of conversation, but knew that when it came to Rein she better do it now or with Rein in public fore making her wait.

"Internet, books and having a older sister that it a size queen." Winter blush intensify at her teammates blunt response. Winter shook her head at the mental images. And used all of her self restraint to not look at the blonde again. "I thought you said you like your partner? Why are you giving up a perfect chance to check him out?"

"I told you that in secret!"

"You still haven't answered the question."

"Because..." Winter pouted a bit, before opening her mouth to finish speaking. "its unbecoming of a proper lady." While she did want to check out the free show, she was raised with morals and a higher standard of living.

"Well proper of not he's going to be fighting in the nude. Maybe if you get that stick out of you and act like a girl your age you might have wrap around your finger by now." Rein saw a look of conflicted on the blue eye face. She just needed to push a button or two to get a juicy show. "If you showed him the goods he would fall for your charms in that moment."

"The goods?" Winter was not sure of what that expression meant. Was she talking about her family dust company? Or a secret collection of hers? Not that she had one or anything embarrassing like that. But going back to the question. Or by the goods did she mean be dressed in a model dress? What did Rein mean by showing the goods.

"Flash him your tits and he will be yours right then and there." Rein smirked as she saw all the blood rush to the pale woman face. She didn't even flinch when Winter glared bloodly death at her. She could only laugh silently as the heiress fought with herself.

 _ ***Naruto and Winter age 20 thrid year***_

"Why is this paper so hard to write?!" Winter screamed to herself as she stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her. Her class was assign to write the reason as to why they choose to become Hunters and Huntress. And for the entire day the heiress found herself unable to answer the question. The only answered her mind could come up with is to protect the people, but she felt that is what a Hunter is not the reasoning as to why she choose this path.

"You're still struggling with that?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw that it was her crush walking into the dorm. She was happy to see him, but right now more upset that she couldn't find her answer. Stuff like this came naturally to her but not this time. Even though they became even more friendly as the years went by, she still had a crush on her blonde teammate but had yet to make a move on the blonde. She didn't deny that she was happy that he was still single but that also made her feel horrible to be happy that he hasn't found love yet.

"Why is this assignment hard? I ask some of the teachers as to why they became Hunters but I still couldn't figure out why I became one." Winter told him, as she span around in her chair to face the blonde. Naruto took a seat across from her to see that she was truely struggling with a simple assginment.

"Who did you ask?"

"Well I ask the new headmaster new assistant, Ms. Goodwitch as to why she became a huntress." Naruto placed his finger on his chin trying to remember who she was talking about. Then suddenly it clicked in his mind on who she was talking about.

"Oh the new teacher with the riding chop. She is pretty strict about the rules." Naruto said, remembering how he was talked to about one of his pranks from the new assistant.

"That's the woman." Winter nodded her head as his statement. "Well she became a Huntress to try and make sure that children wouldn't be afraid anymore. She hopes one day to see the Grimm come to an end so that there wouldn't be no more fighting."

"That's noble of her..." Naruto could see that being a reason to fight agasint the Grimm. "Why did she pick a teaching job then?" It seem odd to the blonde that someone who wanted to end fighting wouldn't be on the front lines.

"Well she said she had a accident with a Grimm. A Beowolve got the jump on her and was able to pierce her body. She survied the attack but the attack left her uterus damage. It hurts her knowing that she is unable to have children."

"Oh so she became a teacher to feel like that the students are her children. That would explain why she seems like a mother hen at times." Naruto mumble the last part to himself. Why he did feel sad that she lost a great natural gift of child birth, he knew that she wasn't the first to have these kind of accidents and she wouldn't be the last.

"Yeah she did." Winter knew that she needed to hear more peoples reasoning. "So why did you become a hunter?" For as long as she knew the blonde not once did he ever mention why he became a hunter.

"Oh that's easy, I want people to acknowledged me." Naruto told Winter with a bright smile on his face. Winter eyes narrowed at the blonde, his reasoningseemed a little selfish on his part.

"Can you explain." She didn't want to judge him but she wanted to know what he truely meant.

"I lost my parents when I was real young. The only thing I knew about them is that they were powerful Hunters. Growing up I had people hate me due to my appearance. People thought I was a Faunus cause of my whiskers, while Faunus thought I was mocking them with my whiskers. Because of my birth marks people thought I wouldn't amount to anything and I would just become a nobody. I choose to become a hunter to show everyone that I am a somebody."

Winter was silent. In her early years she was one of those people that thought very little of Naruto when they were kids. Since he was one of those kids that always did pranks and slack off in class she thought he was a waste of space. It didn't help that being raised by her father meant she heard him bad mouth every Faunus that cross his path. She remember he once bad mouth Naruto when they were kids just because of his birthmarks. Looking back at it she now felt horrible at her past actions.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..." She knew that nothing she could say would change her past actions, but she still felt that she needed to make amends for her past actions. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the smiling face of her blonde crush.

"Its in the past Winter there's nothing to worry about it now. We are friends now and thats all that matters." Winter could only smile back at the blonde and how big his heart was. If everyone in the past knew how big his heart was they would never had treated him like they did in the past.

Later that night she was finally able to finish her paper. She wrote down that she became a hunter to change how people felt about one another. That they wouldn't judge anyone anymore due to there outside appearance. And to become a person that could stand by Naruto side as they grow older. She never wrote down the last part on her paper only cause she had felt that it was too personal and a selfish reason on her part.

 _ ***Naruto and Winter age 21 graduation dance fouth year***_

The final dance was here for the fourth year students and that meant everyone was trying to make this dance the big blowout before they went out to the world on there own. For people to make final decision before they finish the school yea; or confess any feelings for others before they wouldn't be able to see them anymore.

"My I have this dance?" Naruto ask Winter, seeing that the heiress was sitting all by herself at this big dance. Naruto wouldn't say it out loud but his eyes were glued on Winter for the whole night. She had a pure white dress that complement her body and her hair perfectly. He was also secretly happy that the dress was backless and he saw that she did not wear a bra.

Winter smiled and took his hand and quickly lead him to the dance floor. Only for the music to change from a fast beat song to a slow dance. Which could only mean that she now had to press herself very closely to the blonde. Wrapping her arms around his neck she started to slow dance with him.

She knew this might be the last time that she would be able to dance with the blonde. And after all this time she still hasn't confess to him about her feelings. But using Rein suggestion she decided to be bold for tonight. She went all out and was going to make the blonde hers.

"Naruto..." Her heartbeat was going thousand mile an hour. This was the moment she was going to lay it all out for him. Time to sink or swim.

"I'm happy that I became your partner Winter." Naruto had cut her off unintentionally. He felt this was the best time to tell her something from his heart. "I'm happy that I got to know you Winter. I wouldn't change this friendship for anything in the world." Winter eyes widen. While it was nice hearing the kind words coming from his mouth, she felt that it was his way of saying he only saw her as a friend.

"I'm happy that I got to become your friend to Naruto." She felt heatbroken that she was unable to actually say what she wanted. She didn't want to ruin the night because of her feelings. She would rather be in his arms and enjoying the night then ruining it by confessing her feelings and being shot down.

A few hours into the night Naruto was being help back to his dorm by his teammate Winter. While he knew Kiba was going to spike the drinks for the dance, he didn't think that it was going to effect him as much. Normally the blonde had a high tolence towards alcohol he drank way to much for a normal person. Winter being the lady she was did not drink the punch but that knew that she needed to help her teammate out.

"Hey your a very pretty woman." Naruto slurred his words out, as his mind was long gone by this point. Winter smiled at his compliment but knew it was the alcohol speaking. She was able to get him through there doors and closed the door behind her. She notice that Rein and Kiba had yet to come back, meaning that they might be spending their night with there dates.

She went and grab him some water to keep him hydrated. The moment she came back and handed the glass of water to him, he grabbed her by her wrist and brought her down on top of him. The water spilled on the floor, but the two didn't notice it.

"You're really pretty, Winter." Naruto slurred out as he tried to focus but the world kept spinning all around him.

"You're drunk Naruto." She simply told him, knowing that any words that came out of his mouth were not of his own. By tomorrow he would forget his actions and gone back to the normal life they had.

"No... no I am not... I always thought your were pretty since we were kids." Naruto was able to weeze out. Winter patted him on the cheek and gave him a quick thanks and tried to sat back up, but the blonde wouldn't have any of that. He kept her pinned on top of him.

"You should stay in my bed tonight."

Winter open her mouth to tell him everything wrong with what he was saying but the moment she had open her mouth the blonde lips came crashing down on hers. It took her a moment to realize what was going on and another to figure out to push away from him. Her face a bright crismon, it was her first kiss and with her crush no less. She was happy that it was him that had done the deed, but her heart knew that it still meant nothing.

"We should stop." She knew that if she allowed this drunk Naruto to continued they would both end destorying there friendship and be left with nothing but regets. But her partner didn't seem to listen as he went back to kissing the white haired heiress.

With that last kiss something in Winter snapped. She knew this might be the last chance that she could be with her blonde haired partner. While he might not be able to remember what happens tonight that didn't mean that she wouldn't. She wanted to be selfish and finally let her desires take her. Throwing all caution to the wind she allowed her lust to take control of her. This was the night that Winter was never going to forget for the rest of her life.

 _ ***Naruto and Winter weeks after graduation dance***_

"After all this time you spent here you decided that you are not going to stay a Huntress?" Naruto ask, as he waited for his white haired partner ride to come and pick her up. It was only a day after there graduation and all the fourth year students were taking off one by one. Rein and Kiba had already left and that only left the two.

"I just feel that I could do better at my family company that I would on the battle field." Winter calmly told him, as she sat next to him enjoying what could be their last moments together.

"That sucks. You were really good with your sword." Naruto complain as he saw a limo started to pull up. Winter shrugged her shoulders, knowing that people could have a change of heart on what they want to do with there life.

"Thank you..." She didn't have to wait long as the limo pulled up in front of her. She knew that was her signal to leave. Both stood up, knowing that this was the moment the two were both going to finally part ways.

"Naruto, if you ever decided that the life of a Hunter is not something you want anymore you are more then welcome to work at the Schnee Dust Company. I will make sure that you are treated well." Naruto laught at her sentence. He went and gave her a hug knowing that this was the perfect moment to say goodbye to her.

"You know I will never stop being a Hunter, Winter." He release her from her hug and watch as she took a step towards her limo. She turned her attention back to the blonde and gave him a warm smile.

"I knew you were going to say that. And that is why I respect you Naruto. You are a person that will always help those in need and nothing I can say will ever change. And I hope you never change. I hope you stay the same kind person that you always are... Naruto Uzumaki, you are one of the few people who I respect." While she might not of been able to tell him about her feelings, she could at least tell him about her respect for the blonde. Naruto smiled.

"Same goes to you, Winter Schnee." He gave her the brightest smile he could muster out. Winter stared at the blonde for a few moments before finally making her way to her limo and setting off to her next adventure.

As the vechichal left the school grounds, she couldn't stop her smile knowing that Naruto she was finally able to get some of her feelings for the blonde off her chest. She felt a little angry at herself that she was unable to ever tell the blonde her entire true feelings for him but this was good enough for her.

"Ms. Schnee is that the boy?" Her driver ask her.

"Yes he is."

"Does he know that you're carrying his childed?"

"No... and I don't think I will ever tell him." Winter was sure of that.

"May I ask why?"

"When his legend is written I don't want it to be tranish. I don't want the legend to say that one of the kindest person to have lived also father a childed with a women who family spents years trying to oppress the Faunus. Its better if the legend says only his great deeds."

 _ ***End***_

 _ **So hope you like it**_

 _ **if you guys want to see more let me know in the review**_

 _ **Like I said feels like a one shot but that could changed**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So damn 61 reviews 127 followers and 143 favorites all for one chapter**_

 _ **That amazes me! I honestly didn't think that was going to happen, I thought 20 was going to be the limit but you guys proved me wrong so thank you.**_

 _ **I wish to say that this is the final chapter but sadly its not. I wanted to give you a present due to the holidays so there will be a third chapter now.**_

 _ **But first RWBY volume 3 has been good so far, as of now the cast has admited that the story will get darker as time goes on so that should be worth noting.**_

 _ **But time for the chapter to start**_

 _ **Chapter 2: His news...**_

"In recent news, the Schnee Dust Company has yet to deny nor confirm the recent rumors of Winter Schnee pregnancy. While many rumors have always come forth about the Schnee Dust Company, this has become the hot topic about the company. Wit Schnee, the father of Winter Schnee has yet too comment on the rumors; even after the news came out and his company taking a hit in their stock prices." The news kept talking about the recent rumors, the one watching the news decided it was time for him to turn of his TV.

The blond who was known as Naruto Uzumaki to his friends, could only sigh and rubbed his temples at the way the news was attacking the Schnee Dust Company. While he knew the media looked for any reason to attack someone, even big companies like Schnee Dust Company, he felt that it wasn't news. More like gossip. They all wanted to know, but were simply being denied the news they wanted to hear.

Getting out of his chair, he walked to his kitchen to start making his dinner. Naruto quickly decided it was time for Ramen. And within moments his food was but finish, all he had to do was wait for it to finish cooking. Now that he had nothing left to distract him from his thoughts his mind went back to Winter. And with that came a huge problem for the blond.

For the blond, he had nothing but mixed feelings for the heiress. On one hand, they had a rocky start and basically disliked each other from the moment they met. But all it took was one moment in time and from that disliked turned into friendship. And with all the years that they spent with each other, Naruto's, feelings had changed about the white haired beauty.

The whisker blond could easily tell anyone that Winter was a beautiful women. That was as easy as saying the sky is blue, or that you breathe air to live. But he knew that his feelings went just a little deeper then simple friendship. Naruto knew he had romantic feelings for his former teammate. He only found out himself after having a long talk with Kiba about their future. Words were said, and one thing lead to another till at a random moment Naruto realize that he had those feelings. But while he was fearless in battle, but confronting his feelings were a different matter.

Did it sting hearing that the women he like was carrying another man child? Yes. Did he hate the another man for sleeping with Winter? No. He had all this chance to confess his feelings for his former teammate but not once did he do anything with them. All he cared about was if Winter was happy; and that who ever the man was he was going to do the right thing for Winter and the child.

It was at that moment that his scroll started to ring. Naruto looked down and was surprise to see that it was another one of his former teammates was the one calling him.

"Yeah, what is it Rein?"

"Yeah I have been watching the news..."

"I know nothing on who the father is for Winter child."

"I see no problem with you coming to visit. I would enjoy seeing you... Okay see you next week." With that both hung up on one other. The blond could only shrugged his shoulders as to why his former teammate was so hell bent on getting information on the father of Winter kid. To Naruto, it was none of his business to know who it was.

 _ ***With Winter***_

"All you have to do is abort the bastard child and I will let you keep your rights as the heiress of the Schnee Dust company." The powerful voice of Wit Schnee, the father of Winter told his oldest daughter. He was a tall man standing at 6'8. With his short white hair and ice blue eyes. He cast a powerful shadow when he stood as he was not a weak man. He had the strength to back up his words and had trained in the basics of the Hunter life style. But there was only a few that would willing oppose him. His daughter was one of them. While he was normally happy that she never backed down, he was not. He was not happy. He was furious. There was many reasons for his anger. Finding out his daughter was pregnant was one. His company stock falling in the stock market was another reason. The media finding out and releasing the information was another cause. And lastly Winter not following his orders.

He allowed Winter to become a Huntress. Even though he felt that she would get bored of that life and settle for a desk job when she became older. He allowed Winter to enter Beacon Academy only for the fact that it made his Company looked better in the public opinion. He allowed Winter to finish all four years in Beacon; even though it was against his wishes. He allowed winter to have the freedom that he gave her since she was a young girl, but now he regretted that he didn't put his foot down sooner. Look at the mess she made with all the freedom he gave her.

But if she was going to refuse to listen to reason and look out for the company now, then he was going to have to put his foot down. Drastic measures were now going to have to be taken now. If she wanted to keep the baby, fine! But in return to allowing her to keep the bastard child her title as heir was going too be strip from her. If she wanted the Schnee money to help support that fatherless child; then she was going to work for him. All that freedom he gave her will now be reduce. If she wanted something then she must do something in return.

"I am not giving up the child, father." She didn't hesitate on answering him. Which he knew that meant she had made up her mind and nothing was going to change that. While a part of him always had pride that she never second guess herself, at this given moment he hated that about her.

"You know what this means?" This was the last time they were going to have this conversation. After today his offer will no longer be on the table and he will be force to take action now. His company was losing money due to there silence and that was one thing he was not happy for.

"Yes I do father." Winter looked to the ground. She knew she was being selfish but everyone was allowed to be selfish. But she also hated herself. All the people she was hurting just for her selfishness. Weiss, Naruto, and even her father.

He looked at his oldest daughter for a several seconds before turning his back to his daughter and began his walk away from her. When he looked at her he still remember the small little girl that would do anything in her power to please him. From the good grades, to showing off new sword techniques she had learned. But now, he saw failure in front of him.

As soon as Wit left the room, Winter let a few tears flow from her eyes. Weiss was going to hate her, she just knew it. Her father found her to be a disappointment with her choices. And she knew that she would never be able to look Naruto in the eyes. She just wanted everything to stop and let her be happy. She wanted to go back to when she and Naruto first started to get along with one another. Not this.

 _*_ _ **With Naruto***_

 _The sound of a bedroom mattress squeaking with heavy pants, grunts and moans were ringing through out the room. The bedroom sheet was laying on the floor as two naked bodies were in the middle of a steamy intimacy. One face could not be seen, but the body was a true definition of beauty. Long flowing white hair that was sticking to the body of the female. The only sound coming from the female with her mouth agape let out a loud moan as she rode the male below her._

 _Leaning down she gave the male a kiss on the cheek, as she slowly moved closer to the male ear. "Let it out... Give me everything you have..." She whispered into his ear. The male could only let out a loud grunt, as he wrapped his arm around her slim waist. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as his body was on cloud nine. He wanted to look at the beauty in his arms but couldn't make out her face._

 _"Give me everything you have, Naruto." He wanted to say her name but he couldn't. For whatever reason her name didn't want to come out of his mouth._

 _* Ding Dong*_

And just like that the dream that he kept having since leaving Beacon. He enjoyed the wet dream, but he wanted to know who the female was in his dream. He wanted to know why he kept having the same dream, but at the moment he knew he had to answer the door. He could always his answers another time.

Naruto knew who that was at his door. He was only waiting for one person for the past week, and was more then happy knowing that Rein was coming to visit him. He had no feelings for his former teammate another then respect. He respected his teammate a great deal. But not once did those feelings go beyond that. And that is what made his friendship with Rein easy. With Winter, they're so many mixed feelings on her that he couldn't figure them out as of right now.

Quickly going up to the door he open the door. "Come on in, Rein." Naruto greeted her it as he step aside and allowed the female to come into his home. As soon as she step into his home she quickly tackled him to the ground with a powerful bear hug.

"I missed you, Naru." She said as she used all the strength in her arms to wrap them around the blond body. Naruto could only smile as he return the hug and gave her a quick pat on the head.

*Hours later*

"Even you don't know who the father is, Rein?" Naruto asked as he was eating his dinner. Which was ramen, his favorite food an the only food he was willing to eat 24/7 and will never stop eating even if time stopped or if the world was about to come too an end. But going back to the topic at hand. The blond had asked his teammate if she knew anything about Winter and anything about the father. By anything he meant anything, he wanted a name or a picture or something but like everyone in the world she didn't have the information.

"Oh, I never said anything that I didn't know about about Winter." She answered back, as she ate her dinner. Which was a very large bowel of salad. Naruto gave her a light glare and waited for the gossiper to give the information he wanted to know.

"What is it for me?" Let it be known, she was not the type to willing give up information unless she was given something in return. Hey she knew that information was power and you can ask for anything for any bit of information from the right people.

"I'm paying for your meal." Naruto gave her a deadpanned expression as he answered her back. She shrugged her shoulders and kept her mouth closed. Which the male knew that she was not going to talk. "Okay... what do you want?" It was just easier for him to ask her what she wanted then it was to try and randomly guess on what she wanted. She tapped her chin for a couple of seconds before a grin broke out on her face.

"Tell me what are your feelings for Winter." It was a simple requested, and a easy way too find out the answers he wanted, but for Naruto he still couldn't figure out his own feelings for the whited haired beauty. "I'm waiting Naruto." She had stop eating and was now waiting to hear his response.

"I... I don't know." Naruto look at the ceiling and tried to figure out his thoughts on. If Rein was asking for this kind of information, then she knew who Winter had sex with, and who the father was for the baby.

"It's very simple question, Naruto."

"I... I like Winter." Now it felt like a great weight was lifted off his chest. "I'm mad that she found someone. I'm angry that the same person not only had sex with Winter but now gets the chance to have a family with her. And lastly I'm mad at myself. I had all the chances to tell her my feelings but I blew it. I had an amazing women in my life and I just let her slip through my fingers. And now I have lost my chance with her."

Naruto poured his feelings out, now that he was being forced to face them. While he was relieved that someone made him say what he wanted to say for so long, it felt pointless for the blond since Winter was about to start a new life with someone else. There was nothing left that he could do. He didn't want to ruin Winter chance at happiness, and because of that he was going too let her go and have her happy ending.

But Rein was happy. Now she knew that the two biggest idiots on her team were both after each other, but didn't think they were good enough for one another. Now how was going to tell them both in her most gentle way possible... Oh yes, that should work, as a thought came into her mind.

"Why don't you just tell her about your feelings?"

"Haven't you been listening?! It's not going to happen. She is off about to have a kid and I am stuck here with a broken heart." Naruto was slightly angry that Rein was able to brush off his confession so easily and just tell him to go up to Winter and let her know his feelings. "She is going to run off with her prince in shinny armor and have a happy little family... I am not going to ruin-"

"But you are the father, Naruto."

"-chance..." With that simple sentence a hush of silence went between the two. Rein didn't want to say anything as the words slowly sink into his skull. And for the blond, the words that came out of his teammate mouth kept repeating in his mind. You are the father, you are the father, are the father, the father, father...

"What!?" Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. He felt that this was some cruel joke that she was playing on him. She was known to be cruel to those that had anger her. But she wasn't known to be cruel to those she cared for. His heart was beating a thousand miles.

"You are the father too Winter childed, Naruto." Naruto loosen his grip on her and toke a seat. He still couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. He couldn't make head or tails on the new information. "The graduation dance, you got too drunk to remember but you slept with Winter. She didn't want you to know."

"That I slept with her?! That some orphan kid is the father too the Schnee heiress unborn child." Naruto snapped back. His head was a storm of emotions. He also felt hurt that Winter didn't tell him he was the father. He always dreamed that he would have a family someday and now he was being told he had a child on the way and the woman was keeping him in the dark.

"She didn't want anyone to know cause she didn't want too drag your name down into the mud because of her family history."

"I don't care about that!"

"She does... All her life she was raised to put her family name before her own emotions or actions. Everything she did and was taught was to always put the Schnee name above all else. But in act of defiance she let herself loose and is now in a tough situation as she put someone else above her family."

"What should I do?" Naruto was at a lose of words. He couldn't believe that Winter was trying everything that she could to save him from the world. And here he was cursing her name just a few seconds ago.

"That is something only you know what to do."

 _ ***With Winter, days later***_

Winter sighed as she look out the window. Dress in the night grown for her beauty sleep. The night sky just seem so beautiful in Winter mind. The night time seem to be the only time she was given any peace from the chaos from her life at the moment. Everyone just couldn't leave her alone and try to figure out her thoughts about the baby situation. For her it seem like everyone wanted her to give them an answer when she didn't want even have time to figure out herself. The night was the time were everyone slept and allowed her the peace she needed.

"Beautiful night, huh?" A voice said behind Winter, making her jump out of her bed with her heart pumping a thousand beats. She turned around to see who had sneak up on her. Her eyes widen as she saw the one person who she thought she would never see again.

"Na... Naruto." She shutter out, as she couldn't believe that the father of her child was standing was in front of her... with his weapon drawn? Now that she actually had a good chance too look at him she wonder why his weapon was drawn. "How did you get in here?"

"I walked in through the front door." Naruto answered her with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice as he told her. Winter eyes widen, how could he be so careless. Didn't he know that he would be shot on site for coming into the mansion.

"But the guards?"

"They're all taking a nap." Winter ran past him and check out her bedroom door. And too her chagrin she saw all the guards on active duty knocked her. How did she not notice a battle going on outside her door? Wait?! How was he able to enter without anyone noticing. She did the only thing that she could think of.

 _*Smack*_

""Ow!" Naruto rubbed his the top of his head as a large lump formed on his head. He couldn't believe that Winter just smack him out of the blue. Didn't he know how hard it was to knock out all the guards without anyone being alerting. "Your phantom slap still as deadly as always." Naruto could only smile. Yes that slap had hurt him but she only did that too show that she cared.

"Why did you come here?!" Winter panic as she didn't want the blond to get into trouble for his foolish actions. Don't get her wrong she was happy that Naruto came to visit her, even if it was in the middle of the night, but couldn't he just do it like a normal person.

"You know why I came here." Winter heart thump wildly, was this a dream. If it was hopefully no one came to awoken her before it got to the juicy part. "You still owe me five lien from three months ago." Winter face palm. She couldn't believe that he came to her house to only collect the money she owed him. She had the urged once again. Her hand was slowly raising up. A twitch was forming on her forehead.

"I am here to talk to you about my kid." Winter arm fell to the side and her eyes widen once again. All the wind left her body. No, this had to be a bad dream. How did he find out. She knew there was no one he knew that knew he was the father. She open her mouth to do say anything to try and deny his accusation. "Rein told me." That explained it.

On the morning after she had slept with the blond Rein had walked into the dorm room. With Winter still naked wrapped around Naruto arm. It didn't take long for Rein to figure out what they done. Nor did it take long for Rein to contact her to ask if Naruto was the father. All of which she couldn't deny.

She back away from the blond. She didn't want to deal with him, nor did she feel this was the time for Naruto to come into the picture. She still had to deal with her father and the media. And he was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. And yet, she also wanted him by her side right now. Nothing but conflicting emotions were raging through her. But she knew there was no way she was going to get out of this conversation with the father of her child.

 _ **End of chaper 2**_

 _ **leave a review**_

 _ **sorry about that**_

 _ **The next chapter will be the last one and it will wrap everything up**_

 _ **On a side note I need help I need a child name that means either Dawn, Sunrise or something around those lines**_

 _ **yeah the child is going to be a girl**_

 _ **On a personal note I think by the time RWBY comes to an end some of the main cast will die.**_

 _ **On a second note because of some recents news within RWBY I have to rewrite my other Naruto Rwby story not by much so the chapters are going down to be rewritten**_

 _ **but anyway leave a review if I get to 100 reviews I will get the next chapter out ASAP**_

 _ **So happy holidays everyone**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RWBY season 3 was great. I know everyone is not happy with some events but it was meant to happen**_

 _ **at the end I will tell you of a future project I plan to do**_

 _ **Time for the final chapter**_

 _ **In case no one knows this is the first time I have finished a story so thank you all for reading this**_

 _ **I do hope everyone leaves a review**_

 _ **Meant to get this chapter over sooner but life happen but hey you got it now so lets get this chapter under way**_

 _ **Before I forget**_

 _ **Thank You, Monty Oum**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Their final...**_

 _*Thump thump*_

 _*Thump thump*_

Winter Schnee, could only stare at the blond standing in front of her. She hope that her heart beat would slow down; or speed up so that she would have a heart attack and avoid this conversation all together. Anything would be better then having this conversation right now. Fighting an army of Grimm, yelling at a headmaster, hell even fight any Grimm butt naked all seem better then talking too the father of her child.

The white haired woman flinched when the golden hair hunter hand extended towards her. Closing her eyes, she awaited for his action but nothing happen. She didn't feel his hand touching her, opening her eyes she witness his hand reaching for her face and moving some strand hair from her face. She was amazed that he was being very gentle with her. If anything, she was expecting some type of violence towards her. Now that she thought of it, she wanted to smack herself for thinking such a thought.

For as long as she known Naruto, he was never the type to resort to violence. He might yell back at someone, he might challenge someone to a duel, even if that was a form of violence but hey it was a different type, but he was never the type to strike first. In fact he hated violence with no cause. He wanted peace not hatred in the world. That is what he always wanted since they were little.

She smiled a small smile. Yes, this was the same blond she had fallen for. He was being gentle with her even when she was being stubborn towards him. Even when she knew that she didn't deserve his kindness after everything she had done to him, he was still giving her kindness. That is one of many traits that she had admire about Naruto. Before the baby drama, she always picture her child too have that kindness that Naruto had. Not that she believed she was going to have a kid with Naruto, but here she was going to have his child.

"There we go. I'm not use to seeing your hair out of place." Naruto joked, as he back away from Winter, surprise that she was afraid of him. But he couldn't exactly blame her for her small fear towards him. He did sneaked into her home and just admitted he knew that he was the father of her child.

A silence engulfed the two, as neither one knew what to say to one another. While they both knew there was much tension between the two, both just couldn't muster the courage of what to say to each other. Winter stood up and walked to her bed and sat down. Without saying a word she beckon for him to sit next to her on her bed. Naruto didn't need too be told twice as he quickly went to her side.

"Are you angry with me?" Winter was the one who broken the silence with the one question that was simple but also always on her mind since she found out that she was pregnant. Not that she could blame him. She knew if she was in his position she would be down right furious. But then again this was Naruto she was speaking too.

"Yeah... yeah I am." Winter heart beat drop. She felt some tears were coming closer to emerging from the corners of her eyes. "I'm mad at you for being stupid." Now Winter sadness was quickly replace with anger. How dare he call her stupid! Didn't he know how hard it was for her too simply ask him.

*Smack*

Acting on pure instincts she had slapped the side of the blond hunter. That was always her first response too anything that upsets her, anger her, or anything that wasn't pleasant for her. Yes she knew that she is hotheaded, but dammit he didn't have to tell her that he was angry with her. Couldn't he just lie to her face instead?

"That's the Winter I know and love." A grinning Naruto responded back, as he lightly rub his side. He knew how to push her buttons and how too really get a rise out of her. Winter looked up surprise with his words and quickly gained a twitching eyebrow. She should of known that Naruto was lying to her. That grinning face of his told her everything.

This was his way of changing the mood in the room. He would do something that was just plain out stupid in her opinion and cause a stir too change the person mood. It works, but that didn't mean he should use it on her. Even when in this situation called for it.

"I can't be angry with you, Winter." Naruto wrapped his arms around the whited haired heiress, bringing her closer to him. Without realizing, she snuggled closer to her former team-mate enjoying the warmth his body was radiating. Winter smiled too herself. This was the very first time he ever heard her, and she could without shred of a doubt say she enjoyed it.

"But, you have every right too be angry with me..." Winter tried to use his shoulder to hide her face from his view. She didn't want him to her expression. She was so close to breaking down and crying. But she wanted too be strong. "I lied to you. I hid the truth from you that I was carrying your child. I kept the one thing I know you have always craved for and that was too have a family... How can you not be angry with me?"

"When did you lie to me?" Winter eyes widen. She pushed herself off his shoulder, jumped to her feet and looked at him, wondering why he could be so calm about the situation. Didn't he understand what she was saying. Naruto saw the expression on her face and knew that he was going to have to explain himself.

"I never asked you if I was the father of your child. And I am sure that you would of told me someday that I was." Winter's eyes couldn't widen far enough. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He actually believe her enough that someday she was going to tell him. That was just, just unlogical!

"I had no plans to ever tell you about the child!"

"Am I such a bad choice on being a father?" Naruto was keeping his calm about there conversation. He needed to confirm his suspicions about Winters' actions.

"Far from it! I am happy that you are the father of my child!" Winter had yet too realize that Naruto poker face had not change one bit since her outburst started. And for the blond, he knew that she doesn't always filter her words when she was angry. She just said what was on her mind. Not befitting a heiress but she was still young.

"Then why didn't you tell me I was the father?"

"Because, when your legend is told I don't want it to be tainted that your lover came from a family that has done nothing but belittled and nearly enslaved the Faunus race. I don't want you to be tarnish because of me nor my family." Winter, so close to tears, knew that all it was going to take was one final push to make this tears fall. She never expected the blond next course of action.

Without saying another word, he stood up and wrapped his arm around the beauty. He brought her back down too the bed. Winter didn't know how to reacted, she didn't push him away. All she could do was let out a silent sob, as few tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She was not use too feeling all this types of emotions. She didn't know what to do with herself.

"Rein, was right..." Naruto quietly said, as he stared at the ceiling, content with just holding Winter in his arms. Knowing this was the point of no return he had to tell her everything... It was time too get the heavy burden off his chest. "She told me that you were doing all this too protect me. That for once you defied your own family. You did all this because of your love for me."

Sobbing into his chest, Winter, could only faintly nod her head. He was right about everything. She stopped denying it to herself a long time ago that her feelings for Naruto were powerful. Her pride for the Schnee family name was just as powerful. As painful as it was she was force to choose between the two. Her love for Naruto was the one that had won.

"Yes... I love you..." Winter choked out, her tears falling down her cheek like a waterfall. Hugging the blond, she squeeze the Naruto even tighter enjoying the warmth that came from his body.

"I love you too, Winter Schnee." There, he finally confess his feelings for the silver haired beauty. Winter, left speechless, did the only action that went through her mind. Closing the gap, she pressed her lips on the blond and kiss him. Naruto eyes widen for a second, before returning the kiss.

What felt like eternally, the two slowly broke the kiss to catch there breathe. Naruto wipe the tears away from Winters' face, before giving her a light kiss on her forehead. This was the moment he knew that would be forever stuck in his mind. All he wanted to do was hold Winter in his arms for all time.

 _ *** Half hour later***_

The two rested on Winter's bed. They rarely spoke to one another since the kiss between the two. Both didn't know what there was left to say to one another, but they didn't care. All they wanted to to remain in each other arms... But something had just occurred to Winter. There had yet to be guard to return since Naruto invasion.

"I wonder how come the guards haven't done there nightly shift changes." Winter wonder out loud, not wanting to dislodge herself from blond arms. Naruto let out a soft chuckled at Winter question.

"I think my buddy has been taking care of all your guards." Naruto answered her.

"Who is it?" Winter question him, as one of her eye brows rose. She just wanted to know who help him invade the Schnee family mansion. There was only handful of people that could possible help in that area. Before Naruto could answer her, the door to Winter room was kicked open.

"There is no booze here." A male drunken voice slurred out, his eyes scanning the room before landing on the couple in the bed. "Did I interrupt something?" He question them, not sure if he walked in on a private moment or not. He didn't want too be a cock blocker, but damn he wanted his booze.

"Oh hey, Qrow." Naruto casually greeted the intruder, use to the man behavior. Winter eyes widen, not only at the name but that the man was kicking down the doors to look for booze.

"You recruited, Qrow Branwen, into helping you invading my home?!" Winter nearly shouted. She couldn't believe that Naruto would bring him.

"So I didn't." Qrow couldn't read the mode in the room. As he looked at the two and walked towards them. "Hey, ice princess, can you tell me where all the booze is at... Naruto promise me some great booze from here on helping him out."

"I thought you were in charged of guard duty?" Naruto wonder, as he didn't think that Qrow was going to interrupted him. Hell he thought Qrow was going to be busy all night fighting the guards. Guess he was wrong. While those were Naruto thoughts, Winter on the other hand had different thoughts going through her mind.

"There all sleeping right now... But I still can't find the booze." Winter forehead gain a tick mark. She wanted to punish the two for their actions. She had to punish them. Her hand was gaining the itch to slap the two across there heads. But wait! Winter wasn't the only person living here! Where was Weiss in all this chaos.

"Did you hurt my sister?" Winter wanted to know the current status of her younger sister. While she wanted to punish the two, she needed to ensure that her sister was safe. Qrow leaned his head in too gain a better look at Winter. After a couple seconds he pulled away from Winter personal space.

"There's a mini you?" Qrow question, as he tipped his finger to his chin. Winter angry tick mark return in full force. Her hand was slowly pulling back ready for the strike to come. "Is this her?" Qrow brought out a small white haired girl from behind the door to the room. A small white theme girl that was not only wrapped in rope, but also had duct tape over her mouth. If looks could kill, Qrow, would be six feet under and being burned while his body was lowered to the ground.

"Weiss!" Winter shot up, going towards her younger sister. Her safety was now the only thought going through her mind, but as she was about too reach for the young Schnee, Weiss was pulled from her reach.

"Ssshhhh..." Qrow calmly told her, as he place his fingers on her lips, trying to calm down Winter. "There's a little kid trying to sleep." Qrow was trying to be the voice of reason and silence Winter. But that one sentence cause too only anger Winter even further. Couldn't he see that he had awoken Weiss when he had kidnap her. Not her!

"She's already awake because of your actions!" Winter screamed at him.

Qrow turned his head too the younger Schnee and saw that she was indeed awake and glaring at him with a burning passion. "Oh... she is awake." Qrow shrugged his shoulders, surprise at his small mistake.

"Why you-"

"Qrow," Winter and Qrow both turned there heads to notice that Naruto was starting to get out of the bed. A large grin on his face as he saw the way the too acted towards one another. "why don't you have Weiss show you were the fancy booze is at." Qrow eyes lit up at his suggestion.

"Hey snowflake, do you know where the booze is at?" Qrow asked Weiss as he brought her up to his eye level. She glared at him, but slowly nodded her head. She knew were the wine was at. "Then lead the way." Qrow brought her down to her feet and cut off the rope tied around her body. The moment she was free, her mind told her to run away from the crazy man, but she knew that no matter what he could catch her no matter what. With no other choice she lead the male hunter down the hall.

Just as Qrow was about too walk out the door, he turned around to address the couple. "You got yourself a good women there Naruto. Don't mess it up." He turned his attention back to the young Schnee. His comment made the two turned a bright red.

"Hey snowflake, I have two nieces' that are about your age. Maybe-" Qrow voice slowly faded away as he walked away from the room. They did hear a loud shout aimed towards Qrow but nothing after.

"Now that he is gone we can really talk Winter." The Schnee was still trying to make head and tails on what had just happen. But she understood that she was being talk too. Turning her attention towards the blond she wonder what was left too say.

"Winter, their is no other way of saying it but I want to be with you. I want to be with you even if you weren't having my child. I love you Winter Schnee." Naruto knew this wasn't the first time he told her, but it just kept rolling off the tongue. It felt nice for the blond.

"But what about~"

"Stop caring about what everyone else is thinking about us. Just be with me Winter." Naruto wrapped his arms around the white haired beauty. Yes, she realize that it was time too stop caring about others opinions.

"I will," Winter gingerly wrapped her arms around the blond. "...now I will stop caring about what others think and only focus on this relationship." Naruto smiled. A true happy filled smile formed on his face This was what he wanted.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Truly this is what he always wanted. Now there only left one more obstacle in his way. For the two too finally be free from everyone and be together they still had to face Winter father, Wit Schnee.

 _ ***Time Skip with Wit Schnee***_

Wit Schnee, was normally proud man. There was nothing that got by him, or that could surprise him in the business world. His personal life was another matter, as his daughter sudden pregnancy was something that just plain out surprise him. But right now he was just confused. Why was he confused, was because of the messages he was receiving for the past hours from his younger daughter, Weiss. They range from confusing, to odd, and plain out strange. He couldn't make sense as to what was happening at his home. Those texts read.

 _Save me! I have been tied up and being question as too where the booze is at!_

 _Father! A strange man is trying to set up a 'play date' with his nieces! PS I'm too old for play dates!_

 _Winter is in her bedroom with some blond male... While I was being told to show a weird guy where the booze was at._

 _Come home! Come home! Come home!_

And all of those texts came from Weiss in the past few hours. But he wasn't sure as too why his security had yet to inform him if his family was endanger or not. All of his calls were being answered and they all gave him the same answer. His daughters were safe and sound. At the second his phone went off, informing him that he just received a message. Opening his scroll he received was from Winter.

 _Come home father... I am willing to talk about my pregnancy with you now._

Wit blinked. He was more then surprise his daughter was finally willing to talk about her pregnancy and what they should do. Since the discovering of her pregnancy she had all but kept him from discussing about her pregnancy. He was sure that she was doing everything in her power to stay away from discussing about what she had planned to do when she had the child. Without giving it a second thought he rushed back home.

 _ ***The following morning***_

Wit wasn't sure of what of what he was going too expected when he arrived to his home. Peace and calm, with a slight hint of business being done was the normal occurrence of what he was use too. But not this. None of his guards were in there guard station's, nor was any of his maids and butlers. No, it was just quite all around his mansion. No one too greet his arrive, nor any sight of his two children. Just a empty home. No response's from his messages from either one of his daughters. With a great sense of caution he search around his home for any sign of his family.

No one in the main living room, nor was there anyone in the kitchen. After checking a few other rooms he still had yet to see any sign of his daughters. Now he was growing more concern, but he decided to check there rooms. First checking Weiss room he found nothing in her room. She was not in her room, nor was there any sign of where she might of gone. Wit frown, but decided to check Winter room. Maybe they were both in her room, as Weiss sometimes slept in Winter room. Walking towards Winter room, he reached her room in matter of seconds, and entered her room. Just like before there was no one in the room. But there was a note on her bed. Grabbing the note off her bed he check to see what it said.

Come to your personal studies. - Winter

P.S. Weiss is safe. She is in the city doing shopping.

A great sense of relief over came Wit. Now knowing that his daughters were both safe was great too hear. But now he was wondering as too why Winter wanted to talk in his personal studies. In mere moments he reached his personal studies and walked straight into his room. Sitting on one of the sofa's was his daughter Winter, while a unknown person was sitting in his chair.

Winter was the first one to acknowledge Wit Schnee. Quickly standing up to greet her father, she gave him a quick hug, before sitting back down. But even after greeting him the two males had yet too utter a word to one another. Naruto had stood up and looked at Wit. Winter seeing that the two were staring each other down, trying to show each other who was the superior one in the room.

"Father, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the father of my child." Wit stop his staring contest with Winter, to look back and fourth between the two. This wild boy, yes a boy in his mind was the father? Nothing about this blond haired male standing in front of him was sitting well with him. He would give Naruto credit for not backing down from meeting with him, one of the most powerful person in the world due to his dust company, but that is all that he was giving him praise for.

"Is that so?" Wit was still waiting for the boy to prove him wrong. When your the owner of the one of the most powerful Dust companies in the world, you become use to people bowing to you. Males from wealthy families bending backwards all to enter his empire and all for him to turned them down. He needed someone that wouldn't bend to his will, he needed someone that would take the Schnee name too higher levels. And looking at the person in front of him he had yet to be impressed.

"Yes father. He was part of the same time as I while I attended Beacon, And he ranked among the top three in his year." From what Wit was hearing, he was hearing a sells pitch. Like his daughter was trying to say that he was okay to date his daughter. And yet he had yet to hear anything come from the boy mouth.

"Winter." The beautiful mother too be stop talking and looked at Naruto. She was wondering what he wanted to say to her. "Let me do the talking." Winter was confuse. This was her father, unless he knew how to speak business he wouldn't be able to impress him.

"But~"

"Trust me, Winter, I have this." Winter stopped talking as she stared at Naruto. Giving her a smile, Winter knew that it was his way of saying that she had nothing to worry about. Returning the smile, she sat back down on the sofa to watch there confrontation.

"Mr. Schnee, I will answer the first question that flash through your mind when you first saw me. I am not a Faunus. I'm hundred percent human." While race didn't matter to the blond, he knew the history of Wit Schnee and the Faunus. Wit, let out a small sigh of relief, that was a plus knowing that his daughter didn't get knocked up by a animal.

"At least your not a savage." Naruto frown at his comment. He was friends with many Faunus but that was just plain out rude.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Mr. Schnee, I want to marry your daughter." Now that surprise Wit, he didn't believe that the male would be so straight forward. But he still believe that his child was good for Winter.

"And what can you offer my daughter that I can't?" Wit was ready to tear this boy down. He was going to make Naruto feel like he was nothing and force him to leave his family alone.

"If you're talking about money then you have me beat as you can afford too buy her everything that I can't; but I can offer her so much more." Naruto spoke calmly, knowing that he can't have his emotions get the best of him.

"And that is?"

"Love." A cheesy line, but he was speaking from his heart. Judging from the expression of Wit, he was not please with Naruto answer. But for the blond a grin formed on his face. Just seeing that expression of rage made the blond know he was going to win. And for Winter, she knew that Naruto just got under the skin of her father.

"If 'love' is the only thing that you can offer my daughter than you already fail as a father to be." Wit voice raised, as a glare shot towards the blond. "Love does not provide a roof over your child head, nor does it feed your family. If you believe that was the way to win this argument then you are~"

"I can provide for my family." That stop Wit Schnee in his track. Being interrupted in mid rant only anger him, but he knew that he had to let at least hear him out. "When my parents passed away they left a trust fund for me."

"And you believe that what-ever small trust fund that was left for you would be able to provide for your family!?"

"Well its not like it can buy my a large dust empire like yours, but it's in the hundred thousand lien range." That surprise both the Schnee. While Winter knew that Naruto parents had passed away when he was young, she never knew about the trust fund. She always assume that he had a relative that was paying for his fees. And for Wit Schnee, he was more surprise that the kid in front of him didn't need his money.

"I don't need your money Mr. Schnee." Naruto figure that the white haired male assume he was hearing to take money from him, and not here for his daughter.

"And what of your career as a Huntsman?" Wit, knew for many Hunters a family can stop their plans. For most young Hunters a family as such a young age as means that they could not take on some of the more high profile missions. Missions that would gain them fame or fortune.

"Family comes first for me. While I was given a recommendation to join the elite force know as The Hunters of the Wild, I will have to put that on hold and focus more on my family." And once again another new bomb was drop on both of the Schnee.

The Hunters of the Wild, are a elite force of hunters that serve no kingdom. Their main priority was to protect all of humanity, by any means. They would hunt down any Hunter that has fallen into kingdom and bring them to justice. And most of the high profile missions were given to them if it required a group. To be offer a spot into there force proves that the person is best of the best.

"Even knowing that you are a skilled Hunter that still doesn't mean that I approve of you!" Naruto let out a small chuckle. He knew it was time to end this fight.

"Mr. Schnee, we can argue about his all day and night. You can throw me out and think you win, but if you do then I can end up ruining your empire." Wit eyes widen, and he his glare quickly intensify. How dare this brat tell him he could ruin his empire.

"Explain."

"It's very simple, I will take this battle into court."

"That won't shove anything." Wit was harsh with his come back.

"Yes it will. The media would have a field day with our battle in court. They might even paint the Schnee Dust company as a monster as they refuse to allow father any contact with his child. Not only that all your stock would fall as our battle goes on, and people that have invested large sum's of money would with draw from your company as they don't want to be associate with a company that refuse Hunters their rights to see their children." Wit eyes widen. His mind playing out the scenario. His company would be ruin. people would paint out the company to truly be monsters.

"But~" He was at a lost of words.

"We can avoid all this." Naruto place his hand on Wit shoulder. "I don't want your money. I don't want a place in your company. All I want is to be allowed is to marry Winter and see my child." It was simple enough.

"I don't approve of your tactics." Wit said through gritted teeth. He knew when he was bested. While he still might not enjoy the idea that Winter was going to be with this man, yes a man now in his book, he knew that she was going to be in safe hands.

"And all I'm asking is that you be apart of our lives." Naruto gave him a pat on his shoulder, as he walked towards Winter. As soon as he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her for a tight hug.

"Be apart of your grandchild life." Winter told him, as a bright smile formed on her face. She knew that finally she could be with the man she love for so long. Wit didn't say a word as he slowly nodded his head, to proud to admit defeat out lout.

 _ ***Months later***_

"Can I see her? Can I see her?" A young voice cried out, as she ran into a white room. All she receive was a large shh from everyone inside. In front of the young child, was a mature woman that had a baby wrapped in a pink blanket resting in her arms. A gold wedding ring proudly shine in the sun glow.

"Weiss, keep your voice down and you can see her." The mature woman told the young child. The young lady happily nodded her head as she scooted close to the woman.

"She so tiny, Winter." She told the mature lady as she looked at the features of the small bundle of joy in her arms. The newly born baby had light blond hair, and for the moment that they baby had open her eyes they were the same shade of blue as her mother. But had her father skin tone.

"Well she was born just hours ago, Weiss." The young lady in question turned to the source and saw that it was her brother in law, Naruto Uzumaki. While at first not approving of who her sister was going to marry, she could admit that he had grown on her. He was a fine husband for her sister to have.

"Sorry father couldn't be here." Weiss said, a frown gracing her face.

"Its fine." Winter told her younger sister, as she happily held her new born daughter in her arms. While sad that own father couldn't make it, as he was away on business, she understood why he couldn't make it/ She couldn't be any happier then now. She gotten married to the man of her dreams, just had her child, and finally the new chapter of her life was about to begin. What else could she ask for.

"What is her name?" Weiss ask, as she wanted to know what to call her niece. Both parents smile at her question. While many names had come to mind. The one that had one was because of one reason.

"Her name is Aurora Uzumaki. We name her dawn because she is the dawn of a new chapter in her life's." Naruto told his sister in law. Everyone smiled as they took pictures of the newly added member of there family.

 _ *** The end***_

 _ **What did you think?**_

 _ **Leave a review**_

 _ **Since this is a reposting of this chapter I guess I can asnwer a question**_

 _ **how about one more chapter to show them raising their daughter, Naruto future career, Winter future career and etc**_

 _ **My answer too that is that its possible I am thinking of it so look out for that**_

 _ **I change the name from Dawn to Aurora because I had made mistake when I wrote that part.**_

 _ **that future project**_

 _ **I am planning to do one shots with the rest of the RWBY girls what do you think? The project will be new one shots with the girls of RWBY. And more then likey I would do the rare pairings. I'm thinking of either Raven Branwen or Glynda Goodwitch.**_

 _ **Oh they all will be their own one shot so none of them will be continuation of this one shot.**_

 _ **I repeat all new stories in those one shots will be their own story.**_

 _ **Well leave a review on this final chapter**_

 _ **and thank you all for making it such a great hit!**_

 _ **Thank you all.**_

 _ **Personazero**_


End file.
